Numb
by Aro
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Chapter eleven-- “Not my fault it sticks up.” “Oh yeah,” She said, pursing her smiling lips. “It just takes after other character traits.”
1. I

         ***

         **Disclaimer** I don't own X-Men: Evolution

         **A/N **Just as a reminder, Remy is a teenager in here. Well, a legal adult but he's still eigh_teen_. I tampered with his attitude and stuff so if you don't like the way I write him, then I suggest you click the back button.. I'm not completely sure if this is gonna be a full fledged Romy yet.

         Also, Kurt hasn't joined the X-Men _yet_.

         __

         He didn't belong there, at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. First of all, he thought it was a corny name. He wasn't even a _youngster_; Just a mutant. He didn't see himself as an X-Men, or apart of their team. They were crime-fighting mutants in spandex, he didn't want to be apart of their silly X-squad, or whatever they called it nowadays. He was the one usually starting the crime, or taking action in it. Why would he ever have the intentions of stopping something he did? It all made no sense to him, but he would always remain _Gambit_. 

         At eighteen years old he had gotten himself in enough trouble to get him a life sentence in jail, and without patrol because he was a freak; a mutant. He was a citizen of New Orleans, Lousisina. He was apart of a Thieves guild. No, correction; he _was_ part of a Thieves guild. 

         Now he was stuck in Bayville, New York. His 'enemies' were a bunch of laggard mutant teenagers called the Brotherhood of Mutants. Yeah, whatever. To him, the whole world was his enemy. No one on the X-Men team trusted him. Oh sure, they said they did, but they all knew the truth, and he wasn't afraid to deny it; he would always be Gambit. 

         "Hey Gambit." Came a bitter voice from the doorway. Scott Summers, alias Cyclops, stood in a stance in the doorway leading to the Cajun's domain. "Suit up. The Professor detected a new mutant."  

         "_Dieu_! We found a new mutant _already_? We're still not over the damages the last one caused." He said, referring to Cannonball who had accidentally put two new holes in the walls. 

          "You're still a part of this team, Gambit." Cyclops reminded him for the numerous time that day. "Unfortunately we have to put up with your negative attitude." He turned on his heel and before marching off, he told him they would be leaving in five minutes. 

         "Well." He pulled himself out of bed, and dragged himself unwillingly out of the room, but not before grabbing his oh so nifty pair of sunglasses and a deck of playing cards. "Time to round up another kiddie." 

         ***

         "What's with the sunglasses?" Kitty asked as Remy lowered himself down into a seat on the X-jet. 

         "Image inducer is on the fritz again." He answered lazily as he buckled the belt around his waist. 

         "Third one this week." She pointed out, blushing slightly just at the fact she was talking to him. She was fourteen years old, talking to an eighteen year old, well, her to her, was a big deal. 

         "Not my fault it doesn't get along with kinetic energy." Oh great. He was talking about his power screwing up his image inducer. What a conversation that was. 

         "I want you all to be careful." Thankfully, Xavier began talking, which meant everyone else had to shut up. "This mutant is a danger not only to herself, but others around her."

         "Oh no." The Cajun mumbled, rolling his eyes. "A mutant who's an endangerment. What are the odds of that?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm. 

         Kitty bit down on her lower lip as she glanced at him one more time before shifting over to look out the window. Why did it seem like he had a problem with mutants? Sighing, she just closed her eyes and waited for the long trip to Mississippi to be over with. 

         ***

         "I want you all to be careful." The Professor told his minions, or as Remy liked to call them, 'the X-slaves.' He noticed the Professor was addicted to the letter 'X.' 

         "Good ol' Caldecott Country." Gambit looked around, smirking slightly. '_I wonder if I can get Wheels to drop me off in Lousisina on the way back_.' He thought about the chances of that actually happening. '_Oh well, it ain't a crime to wonder_.' 

         "C'mon Gumbo, Half-pint. You two are with me." Wolverine started walking away, expecting them to follow. 

         "Oh joy." Gambit rolled his eyes from underneath his sunglasses and pulled out a card from his pocket before walking off. 

         ***

         "Does he _always_ have to sniff around like that?" Gambit asked, raising a brow as he glanced over at Shadowcat. '_Well, it beats seein' him and Sabre' sniff at each other. Puppy love._' 

         She gave him a small smile. "He's either sniffing the group or dicing up the landscape." 

         Wolverine let out a long whip, causing Gambit to wince slightly. "Her scent is still strong."

         "You sound like a lady's man, Wolvie. The _filles_ must dig your heightened senses." He sealed his sarcastic response with a wink, and received a growl from Wolverine. 

         "Lets split up." The short-tempered Canadian said, glaring at the Cajun. He had found two trails of the girl's scent. 

         "Fine by me." Gambit mumbled, walking off in the other direction. His red eyes glowed from underneath his sunglasses.

         ***

         '_Okay. Maybe it ain't so cool to wear sunglasses at night._' Remy decided when he had, not in a very graceful manner, tripped over a tree branch. His body tensed up when he heard twigs snapping under weight, and heavy panting. Suddenly, standing in front of him was a breathless, teenaged girl who looked scared to death. 

         ***

         "Mr. Logan." Shadowcat whined, feeling bad for her sore and tired feet. "We haven't found the mutant yet, can we please turn, like, back around and head back to Bayville?" 

         "We ain't leavin' until we find 'er." Wolverine snarled, inhaling deeply through his nose. "I smell it."

         "You smell what?" She sniffed a few times, but sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Then again, she didn't have heightened senses.

         "Fear." Another whiff.

         ***

         "Whoa there." His eyes fell upon the two white stripes in her hair. "I take it your hair didn't turn white from fright." Even from behind the dark tint of the glasses, he could make out the thick make up concealed on her face. "This ain't a scene _from Night of The Living Dead,_ is it?" 

         Her grey-green eyes were only full of confusion. "What do ya want?" She asked, her voice breaking with emotion. 

         Then he realized this possibly was the mutant they were trying to recruit. "You!" He blurted out. It instantly made her eyes go wide and before he could react to his own out-of-context response, she dashed off. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" He sprung forward, grabbing her forearm. 

         "Let go!" She jerked away from him, managing to escape from his loose grip. 

         Gambit started breathing heavily as he felt overwhelmed with confusion and fear, but it was his own. "Wait, please." He gasped, running after her. His card was still being held in his hand. He charged it with kinetic energy, knowing he needed a distraction to keep up with her. He tossed it as far as he could. It landed several feet in front of her and exploded the second it touched the ground. She twirled around, gaping at him. "The name's Gambit." 

         *** 

         "Ohmigosh!" Shadowcat spun around like a cat that had just been snuck up on. "Did you hear that, Mr. Logan? It sounded like an explosion."

         "I know what it sounded like." He replied, followed by a curse word. "Let's go see what kind of trouble Gumbo got himself into."

         Kitty sighed heavily in annoyance as she ran to keep up with Wolverine.  

         ***

         "Why can't y'all leave me alone?" She asked, taking a cautious step backwards from him. 

         "Because maybe you're just that gosh darn irresistible." Okay, so he wasn't the best person in the world at recruiting new mutants for Xavier. "But don't worry. I don't any intentions on hurtin' you." 

         "How do I know you're not lyin'?" She asked softly, still keeping her distance away from him. 

         Gambit just shrugged; he didn't know nor did he care. "Guess you won't know. Don't I look like a trustable guy?" He mentally kicked himself for that. Wearing dark clothes under a trench coat and sunglasses, he was pretty sure he didn't look very.. _trusting_. 

         She stared at him, slightly making a face of disgust. "You look like a drug dealer."

         He smirked, bemused at her comment. "My name is Remy. You got a name?"

         "You said your name was Gambit."

         "That's a codename."

         "Your drug dealin' name?"

         "I ain't no drug dealer." He crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to smirk down at her. 

         "Rogue."

         He cocked a brow. "Rogue?"

         "Rogue."

         "Like Moulin Rouge? _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_"

         She made another face of disgust at him. "_Non_ _stupide_. Just Rogue." She founded offended, which just continued to amuse him _greatly_. 

         "So, Rogue, you're a mutant?"

         Her pulse quickened. "Why?"

         He lowered his head; in effect the sunglasses to slide down the ridge of his nose, revealing his red on black eyes. "Because I am." 

         She stumbled back a few feet. "Stay away from me!" 

         "I can help you." Remy said, moving forward in a horrid attempt to calm her down. It was almost like he could sense how scared she was.. 

         The closer he moved towards her, the more she moved back. Within a few steps, she stumbled back on the remains of a tree that had gotten in the way of one of Remy's cards. He reached down to help her, his bare fingers touched the exposed skin between her green mesh shirt and black glove. He felt as if a truck had hit him—_twice_. He fell limply to the ground and drifted into unconsciousness as he heard someone shouting his name from afar.. 

         __

         **A/N** _To be continued.. maybe.. ;) This is more of a test fic.. *shrugs* If I get some positive feedback for it, it might be continued within the next week.. _


	2. II

         __

         **Disclaimer** – I **_do_**n't own X-Men Evolution but you already knew that…

         __

         The truck hadn't hit him twice. It ran him over, repeatedly. Gambit woke up several hours, laying on his back in the X-Jet. A dull ache throbbed between his temples. He felt rather tired, and drained of energy. 

         "Hey." A pair of brown orbs stared down at him, glimmering with concern. "Are you all right?" Shadowcat was kneeling down next to him, hovering above him with her fidgeting hands placed on her lap.   

         "I've been better." He mumbled; sitting up as he mentally went through the last events that he could remember. The last thing he remembered was talking to that Southern girl with the different colored hair. "What exactly happened?" 

         "The mutant you encountered had a rather unique gift." Charles, who sat up front, said. 

         "Yeah." Shadowcat said softly, standing up and moving to a seat. "She, like, totally knocked you out." 

         Gambit ignored her. "Where is she?" He looked around only to see Wolverine and Scott in the cockpit, and the Storm sitting behind the Professor, and Jean was placed next to Storm. 

         "She went AWOL." Shadowcat answered casually as she tried to buckle her X-buckle. "Mr. Logan and I just got there as you fainted."

         "I don't _faint_." The Cajun said sharply, feeling offended by the words. "The _petit' fille_ knocked me out." He got to his feet and lowered himself in a chair. He coughed loudly before asking, "So, what was her so called 'gift'?" 

         "I'm not certain." Xavier admitted, making Gambit's lower jaw fall; the, _oh so_ powerful telepath wasn't certain? Stop the press; we have a headliner here! "I believe she has the power to absorb life energy, rendering the person she touches unconscious." 

         Gambit shot Shadowcat a look. "Told you I didn't faint." 

         ***

         Remy realized how much he hated having a conscience. As tired as he was, the second he set foot back in the institute, he went straight to his bedroom, fell prone on his bed and closed his eyes. Seconds later, against their will, they popped open. He couldn't help but to think about that Southern girl. He could still feel her fear and confusion. For once in his life, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing that she was still out there, possibly in the woods and more than likely still afraid, confused and now lost. 

         The exhausted young Acadian dragged himself out of bed and forced himself to walk down the hall. Right as he was about to knock on the heavy oak door of Charles Xavier's office, the telepath's voice sliced through his thoughts. '_Come in, Remy._'

         Remy shuddered; he hated it when he did that. He walked into the office, nearly tripping over the rug as he did. "You recruit every damn mutant you detect but you let this one get away?" He didn't bother to explain himself, or what exactly he was talking about; the guy was a telepath, a prying telepath at that, therefore he already knew. 

         "We came unprepared." The Professor did the distracting temple thing with his hands. 

         "That's all?" 

         Charles smiled up at him. "In the while you've been here, this is the first time you've shown interest in something."

         Oh, how he wished to charge up Xavier's wheelchair. "I got weird vibes from 'er." And all of a sudden, he felt like he was talking to a shrink. "It was almost like I was connected with her emotions." 

         "That's odd."

         "You're tellin' me." He sighed, running a hand through his messy copper colored hair.  "I bet we're goin' to hear about everyone being found unconscious in the whole Caldecott area tomorrow." 

         "I don't find that humorous, Mr. Lebeau." Charles said, sounding like a stern parental unit. 

         Remy merely shrugged as he made his way out of the office. "Either do I."

         ***

         The next morning Remy woke up feeling like the Energizer Bunny visited him during the night; he no longer felt exhausted. The first thing he did was blow up his alarm clock, accidentally of course, and then take a shower. He exited out of the bathroom, only wearing a white towel wrapped around his waist. 

         "Good morning." Kitty passed him, smiling brightly as if it would cheer him up and make him all perky. She was already dressed for the day.

         "What's so good about it?" He asked, stopping in front of her. Small drops of water dripped down from his soaked hair. 

         Kitty's tongue went numb at the sight. "N-nothing. See you at breast—breakfast." With a red face, she zipped down the hall before he could even blink. He just smirked and walked off, in search of his room. Hey, it was a big place and he was forgetful.. finding his room he might walk into a few other's. Just use your imagination. 

         ***

         Meetings.

         Remy was surprised that they weren't called 'X-meetings' seeing as how Xavier loved to throw the letter 'X' in front of every word imaginable. It was like he had an OCD with it. The Cajun decided to worry about that later. 

         "I called you all here to talk about what had happened last night." Of course the Professor glanced over at Remy when he had said that. "After much thinking, I've decided we should head back." 

         "Are you sure? She sounds pretty powerful." Kitty looked almost nervous, but there was a sly smile on her lips as she looked over at Remy. "I mean, like, she made Remy faint."

         "_Merde_! I did _not_ faint." He nearly broke his chair. 

         "There's a frightened girl out there and we need to find her. She hasn't used her powers since she encountered Gambit, but I believe she's still out there."

         "Of course she's out there. The world ain't that small of a place."

         "I meant in Caldecott Country, Gambit."

         "Oh. I knew that." 

         "X-Men, suit up. We have a mission to complete." Scott and Jean eagerly bounced out the room, ready to go. Kitty mumbled a few inappropriate words, with a few likes thrown in-between as she dragged her feet out of there. "Remy, I would like to have a word with you." Xavier didn't wait for him to say anything. "Ororo and I are going somewhere else, to pick up a new student. Wolverine will be in charge of this mission."

         "Why you tellin' me that?" 

         "I just hope you'll behave."

         Remy gave him a mischievous smirk. His halo laid neatly over his horns. "Don't I always?" 

         Yeah, _right_.

         ***

         "That man lives one sad, pathetic life." Gambit mumbled as he adjusted his gloves. 

         "I heard that, bub." Wolverine warned with a growl. "Try anything remotely funny and—" Here came the sound of his Adamantium claws ejecting from his forearms and out through the top of his hands. 

          "Well. It's good to know I'm so trusted." He remarked, slowly reaching into his pocket. Wolverine turned around, and right as he brought his three claws up to Gambit's neck, Gambit reached out, two charged cards were tucked between his fingers. His hand was only inches away from Wolverine's head while the Canadian's metal claws were nearly touching the skin along his neck. 

         "Not a smart move, Gumbo."

         "True. You penetrate my neck; I blow off your head. Lets see your healing factor save you from _that_." 

         "Will you two cut that out?" Jean Grey asked on her way out of the jet. "You two act like children."

         "She has a point." Cyclops said with a shrug as he followed her out. Gambit rolled his eyes.

         "She has him whipped and leashed." His body tensed up when Wolverine retracted his claws. 

         "That she does." Gambit smirked as Wolverine left the jet. Maybe the oversized stuffed animal, Wolverine, was finally beginning to trust him. When Wolverine's head popped back in the jet ordering him to come on, that they didn't have all day, Gambit chuckled; Maybe not…

          ***

         "Find anything?" Shadowcat asked with a tired yawn as she dragged her feet through the leaves. 

         "This is the place where I got knocked out?" Gambit asked obviously as he stared over at the scorch marks on a tree. 

         "Where you _fainted_? Yeah." He shot her a look. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got knocked out. But this _is_ the place." 

         Gambit suddenly kneeled down and picked up a small silver object. It had caught his eye when the sun reflected off it. "What's this?" He asked, standing up. Shadowcat walked in closer, and laughed.

         "It's a ring, smarts." She took it from him and examined it. "By the looks of it, it's a pinky ring. It doesn't look too expensive but there's a small 'R' carved into it." 

         R.

         R.

         …

         R.

         R.

         _R_emy.

         _R_ogue.

         '_Rogue._' He realized, remembering the name _she_ had told him. "It's hers. The mutant's from last night."

         "How do you know?" Shadowcat asked, giving him a weird look.

         "I don't." He answered quickly, shoving the small ring into his pocket. "Hey, what do we have here?" He bent down, picking up his sunglasses. "You guys left these here?"

         "Opps. Sorry." She didn't sound really apologetic. "Lets get back to the jet. We're not going to find anything." 

         Before he could even say anything, she started walking off. Gambit looked around once before walking off himself. 

         ***

         "We found nothing, Wolvie." 

         "Watch it—"

         "Gumbo?"

         "_Bub_."

         "Someone needs to expand their vocabulary." 

         Scott rolled his _eye_. "Did you find anything, Wolverine? Jean nor I could find anything."

         "Maybe that's because you guys were screwing each other against a tree." Gambit mumbled, only to receive a glare from Jean. 

         "I did find a new scent." Wolverine said, followed by a loud sniff. Gambit winced; He hated that. 

         "Who's?" Shadowcat asked, even though she really didn't care. She just really wanted to get home. 

         Wolverine let out another whiff, most likely to see Gambit wince and get all twitchy. "Mystique's." 

         "Ain't she that temperamental blue woman?" Gambit asked, making a face. She gave him the heebie-jeebies. "What would she want with the girl?" 

         "I don't know. But I have a feelin' we'll find out."

         Gambit's face deadpanned. "Oh joyous."

         __

         **A/N **_Oh wow. It really tickled me that people reminded me to update my other crapwork. That amuses me, GREATLY! I just updated Changes. Isn't that good enough? GODDAMMIT.. I HATE THAT MILKSHAKE SONG! :|_


	3. III

         __

         **Disclaimer** - I just bought three XM:E DVDs at Best Buy so I like to think I own .000000000003% of X-Men: Evolution. $31.77 I spent.. and it was worth it. :)

         __

         "Good night Gambit." Kitty flashed him a smile as she phased through the door that lead into her room. 

         '_She's quite taken with you_.' Jean stood in the doorway of her room, which was just a few feet down. 

         '_She's jailbait._' Remy said, shrugging it off. '_And stay out of my head, Red.'_

_         'You have a good mental block up. I'm surprised I can talk telepathically to you._'

         '_I guess it really pays off to know a telepath then._' He turned around and started walking off towards his room.

         '_You know a telepath?_'

         '_If I told you I would have to kill you._' He smirked at the thought of killing her. '_Maybe I should tell 'er then.._'

         '_I heard that._'

         He grunted. '_I know._'

         '_I_-' She was cut off by his mental shield.

         "Night." He said loudly, followed by the sound of a door shutting. He slipped off his trench coat, and kicked off his boots. In the darkness of the room, he slipped over the covers only to feel something fuzzy already there. He screamed. The fuzzy thing screamed. Remy stumbled backwards and flipped on the light switch. 

         "_Dieu_! Grover is in my bed!" 

         The door burst opened, Jean and Scott were the first ones in the room, Ororo behind them. 

         The blue fuzzy thing in Remy's bed was mumbling obscenities in German. 

         "Kurt!" Ororo was instantly by his side. She glanced back at Remy. "He's our new student here. Kurt Wagner, meet the X-Men, and Remy." 

         Remy felt like he was punched in the stomach. Before he could respond, Jean walked forward and sat down on his bed, next to Ororo. "Hello Kurt. Do you have a special gift?"

         Remy could imagine her asking if a can of tuna was chicken. Mumbling a few choice words in French, he leaned against the wall while the others talked. Talk about invasion of privacy. 

         ***

         After learning that Kurt had the power to teleport, leaving a smelly blue smoke behind him, Remy decided he had enough. 

         "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked, sounding both annoyed and tired. 

         "I was brought to this room and told to make myself at home." The German answered in an un-write-able thick accent. 

         Remy glanced around and for the first time, he noticed the extra bed in the room. "So you pick _my_ bed to make your home?"

         "Gambit." Scott placed his hand on the Cajun's shoulder. "Don't be selfish." Remy just glanced sideways at him, giving him a look that said 'if-you-don't-remove-your-hand-I'm-going-to-remove-it-and-you-don't-want-that.' Scott cleared his throat, and removed his hand. Suddenly, he looked _very_ uncomfortable. 

         "I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind moving to the other bed, right Kurt?" Jean said both sweetly and softly, wanting to make Gambit look bad. 

         "Nien!" He declared chirpily in his German accent, while he actually spoke a German word! Luckily, for all those German-challenged people out there, Jean will help you out!

         "That means 'no'." She proclaimed proudly because she wasn't German-challenged.  

         Remy stared longingly at his trench coat. Maybe he could blow them all up.. 

         ***

         "You shed all over my bed." Remy stared down at the blue hair diffused over and under the sheets. "_Merde_." 

         Ororo smiled at the two young men. "I'm sure the professor made you two room mates for a reason."

         "Yeah, to drive me out of here." 

         Her smile faded. "Don't say that Gambit. We love having you on our team." That just made the young Cajun roll his eyes. "Good night you two. Don't forget the training session with Wolverine tomorrow after school." 

         "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Remy said as she walked out the door, gently shutting it behind her. He turned to Kurt. "Since you already marked my bed, I'll take the other one."

         "All right man! This is going to be so cool. We as room mates!"

         Remy didn't look as thrilled as him. "You don't even know me."

         "And you don't know me." Kurt said, flashing him a wide grin. "I'm sure we'll get to know each other."

         "I'm sure we won't." 

         ***

         "I thought you were expelled from school." Kitty stood outside the institute, her pink book bag tossed over one shoulder. She looked kind of nervous as she fiddled with the strap of her book bag. 

         "Suspended." Remy said with a shrug as he shut the door behind him. "They couldn't prove it was me who made the toilets in the girls lavatory shoot water up like a geyser." 

         "But it was you, wasn't it?" 

         He shrugged, "Yeah." It wasn't like they could get him with double jeopardy. 

         "C'mon lets-"

         **Bamf!**

         "Hey guys!" The blue fuzzy German appeared before them. "Check this out." He fiddled around with his wristwatch, which Remy recognized to be an image inducer, and suddenly appear as an un-fuzzy teenager with navy blue hair. "I'm _normal_." 

         Remy shook his head as he adjusted his sunglasses. "No, you're still a mutant. Even though it's hidden, you're still blue and furry."

         "And chicks dig the fuzzy one!"

         Kitty and Remy exchanged glances. "_Right_."

         ***

         "You are, like, _so_ lucky to be a senior." Kitty, who was a mere freshmen, sighed heavily. 

         "_Ja_ man, and being a sophomore doesn't exactly yank my crank." Kurt walked over next to her, and dropped his heavily loaded with books book bag.  

         Remy just leaned against the wall, not paying any attention to the younger mutants by his side. 

         Kitty eyed him suspiciously. "Did you even go to any of your classes?" She had noticed his lack of any books, notebooks and writing utensils. 

         He shrugged. "I think." A bell rang, and he stood up straight. "Eighth period bell. Lunch time for Remy." 

         "Hungry?" Kurt teased, thinking about how much food he ate during his fourth period lunch.

         "Not for food." Kitty said with a sly smirk. Remy winked at her before walking off. 

         Kurt just blinked. "If he isn't hungry for good, what is he hungry for?"

         ***

         Lunch.

         You either hated it, or you loved it. It was Remy's favorite subject. Why? Take a guess. 

         The eighteen-year-old Cajun looked around, either for a familiar face or a blonde. Whatever he spotted first. 

         His eyes skimmed the lunch tables from the other side of his sunglasses. He lowered his head, allowing the glasses to slowly fall down the ridge of his nose as he continued to quickly scan the small crowds.

         He last glanced over at the table located in the back, where the Brotherhood of Mutants sat. He easily spotted the Blob and Toad and recognized the back of Quicksilver's and the Scarlet Witch head, along with Lance's. Suddenly, his eyes stopped as he recognized two white stripes.

         He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small silver ring with the 'R' carved into it. With his other hand, he pushed up the sunglasses and made his way over to the table. 

         "Well. If it isn't Bayville's favorite juveniles." He smirked down at them, receiving glares from the BoM and a surprised look from the one with striped hair, recognized as Rogue. 

         "We didn't start anything X-Geek-" Lance started to say but was cut off by the despicable Toad.

         "Not yet anyway, yo." He hopped onto the table, receiving a disgusted look from Wanda. "I'd like you to meet our newest member; Rogue." He gestured over to her. "She's going to help us-" Wanda hexing him and pushing him off the table cut him off.

         "You disgusting fool. You had your foot in my sandwich."

         He bounced right back up, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry sweetums." 

         Remy merely laughed. "You guys really are losers but if you don't mind I'd like to have a little talk with Roguey here."

         "Piss off." She said coldly, glancing at him momentarily before looking back down.

         "Maybe later." He said with a shrug as he held out his hand. He opened it in front of her face. "Found this." 

         "My ring." She whispered, reaching for it but he pulled away.

         "Ah-ah-ah, not until you tell me why you joined these losers."

         ***

         "What do you want from me?" It was tenth period. Remy sat outside the school, sitting on a bench. He wasn't surprised when he heard the Southerner from behind him. 

         "Geesh, Stripes. You make me sound like a serial killer." He said as he lazily flipped a deck of cards from one hand to the other. "I'm hurt."

         "Like hell you are."

         "True. But you don't really know me do you?" He turned around, facing her. His sunglasses were off, revealing the eyes she had encountered the night before. She didn't have any reaction to them as she stared him straight in the eyes. 

         "I know you enough. You lived in New Orleans until last year. You belonged to a Thieves Guild. You were born with your demonic eyes but didn't fully manifest your powers until you were a teenager. Jean-Luc adopted you, and after learning about your powers he wanted to-"

         "Now who sounds like the serial killer slash stalker?" Remy asked, raising his brows with amusement. "You found all that out by touching me?"

         She shook her head. "You touched me. I absorbed your memories and for a while I possessed your powers."

         "Power_s_?"

         She ignored him. "You're my enemy."

         "You confuse me a lot. Mind telling Remy why you joined the Brotherhood of Mutants?"

         "Their leader is my mother."

         He nearly fell out off the bench. "Your mother is _Mystique_?"

         "Yes."

         "You poor soul."

         Once again, she ignored him. "Can I have my ring?" He tossed it over to her. She caught it with one hand, and then turned on her heel and began walking away.

         "What? No 'thank you'?"

         __

         **A/N **- _Wow.. this was a stupid chapter. The next chapter is probably going to consist of character development.. Mostly around Kurt, Kitty and Remy.. I still don't know if this is gonna be a full fledged Romy.. when I started this I decided on a Rogue/Remy friendship.. I don't know.. Thank you all for reviewing! Y'all really made my day.. :) Uh, by the way.. if this doesn't end a Romy.. I'm NOT pairing up Rogue nor Rem with anyone.. I would have a mental breakdown if I did and that's not a good thing.. Anyway, read.. *coughs* and review my lovelys! _

_         Also, The next chapter is also going to contain my first action fight scene thinger.. It should be up within THREE days.. tomorrow I have karate and won't have time soo._


	4. IIII

           ***

           **Disclaimer** – I don't own X-Men: Evolution.. do _you_?

           __

           After having Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler, for a roommate for only a week, Remy had it. The fifteen year old snored in his sleep, and mumbled German nonsense in his sleep, and he shed on a regular basis. He knew that the younger male loved food, comic books and apparently had a thing for Kitty. He constantly tried to show off in front of the Valley girl, who could care less. Remy just found it amusing, being the half-hearted, bitter teenager he was. 

           "Doing homework?" Ororo asked, walking into the living room where Remy sat, writing in a notebook. She sat down next to him, glancing down at what he was writing to find it all to be written in French. 

           "Not quite, Stormy." He answered, scribbling one last thing down before closing the notebook. "Want something?"  

           "I thought maybe we could have a talk."

           So, the telepath couldn't do it so he sent a weather witch? "Already know about the birds and the bees." 

           "Remy." Her blue eyes were solemn. "Do you like it here?" 

           "I get three meals a day and a place to sleep. No better than a prison." He didn't miss the slightly startled look on her face. "Kidding." Although he really wasn't kidding; the place did remind him of a prison. He glanced down at his bare wrist. "Look at the time, I have a session. Mustn't be late."

           ***

"You're actually early." Kitty stood outside the danger room, geared up in her uniform. "And not in uniform."

"I ain't wearing spandex." He had made that very clear on the day that he had joined. "At least I have an X on my belt. That's as close as you'll get me to team pride." 

She just shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, why are you here early?"

"What, I can't be here early for once?" She shook her head. "Stormy was trying to get me to talk to her."

"Ah. The Professor sent her?"

"Most likely." 

"Hey Remy; my main pooch!" Kurt **bamf**'d in before their very own eyes, making both of their hearts nearly pop out through their throats. 

"Pooch?" He arched a brow and decided whether or not to feel insulted. His eye twitched at someone actually calling him 'Remy.'

Kitty laughed, uncrossing her arms. "I think he means 'dog.''

Kurt merely shrugged at that, not caring too much. "I'll work on my lingo later, just for you." He glanced over at Remy. "Aren't you usually running in as we start?" 

"Storm threatened him." Kitty smirked, crossing her arms again. "She wanted to talk to him, if you know what I mean." That was followed by a wink. 

"Oh man! About the birds and the bees, right?" 

Remy thought about repeatedly banging his head into the wall.

           ***  
  


  
           They underestimated him. 

           Kitty was the first to notice that. She often found herself staring at him during a training session. One minute he would be going fast, dodging anything that came his way, and blocking anything with his bo staff, or having accurate aim with his cards and the next he would slow down, allowing a razor sharp disc to whiz past his shoulder, or head, baring touching him. It was almost as if that how he got his thrills. She just wondered by he was holding back. 

           Kurt had it easier, on the other hand, having excellent agility and being able to teleport, which was something he did a lot. 

           Kitty knew others yawned at her power and said how she had training sessions done too easily because she could just phase through laser beams, and objects. She didn't find it to be easy. She had to concentrate—hard. One time she was running through several walls that kept popping up from the ground and was too exhausted to finish the last one; she ended up knocking herself unconscious. Phasing took up a lot of energy, but no one seemed to care. 

           "Pay attention, Half-pint." Logan warned, walking into the danger room as the session ended. "That is your main focus."

           Breathing heavily, Kitty feel to her knees. "Yes sir." She wiped sweat off her forehead as she turned to see Remy standing several feet away from her, not looking too tired, but the small beads of perspiration around his forehead told her that he at least had a workout. 

           "Elf, you need to stop teleporting so much. You can't always rely on it."

           "Uh, yes sir!" He saluted the short Canadian before sighing heavily and scratching his furry head.

           "Gumbo—"

           "Wolvie."

           "_Gambit_. Your skills are too messy." Remy arched a brow, wondering if the man knew was he was saying. "For now on, every weekend you come an hour earlier before regular sessions. I'll make sure to straighten you up."

           "Gee. What I always wanted."

           ***

           "I don't know how you do it, _man_. Every muscle in my fur bag hurts and you're sitting there like nothing happen." Kurt was hanging upside down from a bar in the closer. Remy was sitting at a desk, next to the closet, writing in a notebook. 

           "You'll get used to it." He mumbled, staring down at the opened notebook with a perplexed look on his face. 

           "_Ja_, right." He then teleported from his spot in the closet, over to his bed. "I'm hungry."

           "You always are." The Cajun said, not paying any attention to him as he erased something. 

           "Do you want something? A taco? A burger? Mm-mm! They both sound good, _ja_?" 

           "Not really. I'm fine. Go help yourself to the kitchen. That's why it's there; for your eating pleasure." 

           "All right." Staring down at what he had written, Remy easily sensed the hurt tone in Kurt's voice. He heard a loud bamf and then felt heavy breathing down his neck. "_Ooh_, what are you writing?" Kurt nudged him as he leaned in. Remy shut the book. "Oh c'mon, it's not like I can read it." 

           "You need to mind your own business."

           "But I'm your room mate, I'm supposed to mind yours too!"

           "Kurt?"

           "_Ja_?" 

           "Do you enjoy it here?"

           "Very much so."

           "Do you enjoy being in one piece?"

           "Very much so."

           "Then leave me alone."

           "Very—_Ooh_."

           **Bamf.**

           ***

           Sam Guthrie, alias Cannonball, ran excitedly into Remy's bedroom. "We have to get geared up, Gambit. The Prof said the Brotherhood is causin' some trouble downtown an' we gotta go stop them." 

           He had tightened his jaw up at the word 'Brotherhood.' Right now he wasn't very hesitant; he closed up the notebook that he was still writing in and got to his feet. "I'll be there in a minute." 

           ***

           "Hey look, it's the X-geeks!" Toad declared to his team as he hopped onto a bench. They were in the middle of a local park; mostly everyone had left by now. 

           "Aren't they the losers you were telling me about?" Nightcrawler asked quite loudly over to Shadowcat, who just laughed in return. 

           "Losers? That's in the past now." Avalanche took a step forward, sounding awfully proud and full of dignity. You didn't hear or see that much. 

           "Yeah, we got a secret weapon, yo!" 

           "Another one?" Cyclops asked, smirking slightly. Scarlet Witch growled at him. Boy, did she resemble her father. Not really, but still. "So, all you guys just want to show off?"

           "No, for once we're going to beat you!" The Blob yelled charging at him but the Scarlet Witch who hexed him suddenly stopped him. 

           "Don't be such a disgrace, you fool."   

           "Is it always this boring?" Nightcrawler asked, once again glancing over at Shadowcat, who, in return, just shrugged. 

           Gambit looked down at his bare wrist. "Can't we just get this over with?" 

           "Maybe." Came a soft Southern voice. Rogue walked out of the shadows, wearing a black trench coat over an emerald green shirt and black pants. Her hands were buried in the pockets of the black duster. "Hello y'all. I reckon y'all are the X-Men?" Her eyes, which seemed more of a light green than the grey green Remy had seen before, met Remy's when she uttered the word 'X-Men.' 

           "Ohmigosh. You're Rogue. The mutant that escaped."

           Her eyes narrowed down at the younger girl. "'The mutant that escaped'?" She asked, in complete disgust. "You treat me like a criminal."

           "When you're with the Brotherhood, it's like you are." Jean Grey spoke softly, taking a step forward. "Trust me Rogue. You're better off with us. We fight for what's good—"

           "Dammit Jean. You're worse than Xavier." Gambit snapped at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "That's not goin' to convince her."

           Quicksilver and Avalanche exchanged glances. "Who do they think they are trying to recruit a member of our team?"

           Quicksilver shrugged. "I say we pummel them now."

           Gambit smirked. 'This is going to be interesting.' He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out his cards.

           ***

           "What's the matter, Cyke-y baby? Can't get me?" Quicksilver was a blur that encircled around Cyclops. 

           "Jean!" Cyclops complained to his bitc—_teammate_! Unfortunately for him Wanda was occupying Jean.

           "_Ew_! That is, like, _so_ gross!" Shadowcat groaned after Toad had snatched up and eaten a fly. She gave him a look over and then made a face. "Hasn't anyone _ever_ told you about personal hygiene?"  

           "Of course but why'd a handsome thing like me listen to them?" He asked, shooting his tongue out at her, encircling it around her wrist. 

           "Keep your slimy tongue off and away from me!" She yelled, stumbling back with a face full of disgust. She jerked her hand through his green tongue, phasing it through. "Disgust—" She felt something lightly touch the back of her neck and before she could say or do anything, she fell to the ground, but she never felt the impact of the ground because she was unconscious by the time she hit it.

           "That wasn't nice now was it, Roguey?" Gambit walked up behind Rogue, his bo staff out just in case she tried anything funny. 

           "I'm just doing my job." She said bitterly; she suddenly looked tired. "You're doing your job too, right? Fighting on a team you don't want to be apart of?" 

           He pointed his bo staff at her. "Shut up." 

           She put her hand at the top of the long metal pole. "Aw. Did I hit a soft spot, Remy?" Her grip tightened on the staff. Before he knew it, his two hands that were holding onto the pole went through it. Realization hit; she was using Kitty's powers.

           "Kitty! What did you do to her?" Nightcrawler asked, followed by a loud **bamf**. Rogue dropped the bo staff right as the blue furry German lad appeared before her. "Holy—Grover!" 

           Gambit snorted, which just received a dirty look from Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler reached out, to grab Rogue and to teleport her away from here but she stumbled back the second his shoulder moved.

           "Don't touch me!" She swung her arm at him. Her bare hand gently hit his face. Gambit caught his unconscious form before it hit the ground. Rogue stumbled back, retrieving new memories and, temporarily, a new power. 

           Pain and confusion suddenly flowed through Gambit. He winced and carefully set Nightcrawler down on the ground. He began breathing hard, and started feeling lightheaded. 

           "Gambit!" Jean tried to rush over but Wanda hexed her from using her powers. She felt paralyzed as she fell to her knees. 

           "This is too easy." The Scarlet Witch smirked, with her arms reached out. She was startled when a red laser whizzed past her.

           "Jean!" Cyclops yelled out. He had shot out an optic blast at Wanda, if you already haven't guessed that. Because I don't want to turn this into a "Jean!" "Scott!" thing, I'll move on, ignoring them. 

           Alvalanche appeared with the Blob and they both didn't look too happy seeing as how Nightcrawler had teleported them several blocks away. 

           Gambit made a mad dash for his bo staff, picking it up. He pushed a button in the middle, making it go smaller into the small form.. you know what I mean! He inserted it back in a pocket of his trench coat. "I'm not going to fight you."

           Rogue, who looked a bit shaken up, smirked slightly. "Why not?"

           "Because I know you don't like this anymore than I do." He said quietly, causing her smirk to fade. 

           __

           **A/N **_I was going to do a fight scene.. I tried but I couldn't. I'm fight scene challenged. I did decide on whether or not this is going to end as a romy.. I actually have the ending planned out in my head.. Seeing as how I love romy and my last three fics have been romy-centered, I'll let you guess on how this is gonna end.. :P_

_           I did think of a perfect Kiotr side story to this.. but I don't think I can find a way to put it in. =[ Sadness escapes me._

_           And thanks for reviewin' y'all! It makes me feel all happy inside. I get so giddy when I check my mail and there's like six reviews.. ;)_


	5. IIIII

**Disclaimer **I_ don't own X-Men: Evolution_

__

It wasn't love at first sight.

It wasn't _love_ at all. 

There was just something about her.

Somehow he felt connected with her. 

Life was oh so confusing.

Remy sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He was sitting in the library, once again writing in his notebook. Just about everyone knew he wrote it in. Bobby, alias Iceman, was the one who suggested that he was a spy for Magneto that that's where he wrote down all his notes about the mutants at the institute and the institute itself. It had been Jubilee who said that he was actually a misunderstood poet and wrote in the notebook about his 'true' feelings. 

"Oh man. I should have never signed up for French." Kurt, who was sitting down at the end of the table, groaned as he slammed shut his French book. Remy merely glanced up, clearing his throat but no one noticed. Kitty was sitting at the other end of the table, reading a book. "Think I could have gotten away with taking German?" 

"Oh sure, if you said you were mute."

Remy turned the page in his notebook. "If he _said_ he was mute, he would be lying." He mumbled without looking up. 

"_Ja_." Kurt agreed, not getting what Remy meant. "Because I can talk."

"That and so much more." Came a certain Cajun's sarcastic reply. That received a glare from Kitty, who finally decided to look up from her book. Kurt didn't even notice as he opened his French notebook decided to try again. 

"How would you say 'The sky is blue?" He asked, making a face as he glanced up at Kitty. 

"I don't know. I signed up for German." She replied with a lazy slur as she went back to reading. 

Remy dropped his pencil and waited impatiently for someone to say something. He sighed heavily before muttering, "_Le __ciel est __bleu_."

Kurt's lower jaw dropped. "You speak _French_?" 

Kitty glanced up, exchanging looks with Remy.

__  
  


'Finally. Some time to myself.' Remy said to himself as he sat down in the empty living room. There was a softball game in the backyard, occupying most of the mutants. 

"Hi Gambit." Sam greeted walking in with a smile set upon his face. "I was wonderin' if ya might want to play softball with us?" 

Remy stared at the innocent, young boy wondering if he was serious. Why the hell would he want to go _willingly_ play softball with a bunch of hyperactive teenage mutants? "Maybe later." He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

Sam just shrugged and slowly began walking out of the room. "That's a 'no' and a 'never'." 

"Yep." The Cajun murmured, running a hand through his hair, which needed a hair cut. God forbid if it grew out of its bowl cut-ness. Well, it was better than Sam's mullet. After Sam left, he turned on the television. What else would he do when everyone else was outside? Fifteen seconds later, he turned the television off. 

__

"Remember—No powers." Hank McCoy, alias Beast, reminded the students as he took his place as umpire. 

"Like that's going to last." Kitty laughed, elbowing Kurt. Bobby stepped up, next to bat, after Ray.

"Want to make a bet? On how long the no power rule is going to last?"

Kitty raised her brows in interest. "Sure." She glanced back at Kurt. "You in, Kurt?" 

"_Ja_. Three Twinkies says it last until the second batter." Kurt said with a grin as he gave Bobby a look. 

Kitty laughed and nodded her head. "I second that and put in a box of Twizzlers." 

"I put in a package of Oreos." Jamie spoke up. He knew that Bobby would not last with the rule. Gosh, no one had much faith in him. 

"I'll put in a bag of barbeque chips." Sam announced proudly, walking up to them. Jubilee followed in behind him, along with Amara. Hank rolled his eyes, knowing why they were starting to group up.

"I put in a king sized box of Nerds." Jubilee announced smirking over at Bobby. "No way he's going to last."

"I put in a bag of fireballs." Amara proclaimed. She too smirked as she glanced over at Bobby. 

"Hold up." Ray dropped his bat and turned around. "I put in my box of Lemon Heads."   
  
Bobby rolled his eyes at the lack of support. "Fine. I put in.." He shrugged. "Don't have any candy so I'll put in twenty dollars." 

"This is going to be sweet." Kitty grinned, rubbing her hands together. "All right. I guess that's.." 

"I believe Gambit didn't get a chance to put his bet in." Remy appeared before them, smirking slightly. They all looked surprised as they started at him with their jaws hanging. "Since you all aren't old enough to smoke, I'll put in five packs of candy cigarettes saying that Bobby isn't the one who'll use his powers first."

Jubilee laughed, twirling a few strands of hair between her index finger and middle finger. "Looks like we're going to be swimming in junk food and twenty bucks tonight."

__

"I can't believe you teleported." Jubilee snapped at Kurt as she made her way back in the institute. "And I can't believe Bobby didn't use his powers."

"Until the last round that is." Kitty mumbled, shooting Bobby a dirty look. "You're lucky I don't phase you half way through a wall." 

"Love you too." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked around in a very clueless way. "Hey, where's Gambit?" 

Kitty stuck her nose up in the air. "Probably thought you were going to lose and ran off."

"Har har har." 

Kitty just smiled. "I'll go find him." 

__

Remy sat on the stairs in the front of the mansion, smoking a real cigarette. '_All this talk about candy cigarettes gave me a craving._' He said to himself as he took a drag. 

"You smoke?" Kitty stood a few feet away, staring at him with one brow raised. 

"It ain't illegal; I'm eighteen." 

"My grandmother smoked a lot. Died from lung cancer."

"Pity."

"Don't you care if you get some kind of cancer?"

He shrugged, taking a long drag as if to annoy her. "No." 

"Yeah well, then just keep smoking!" She snapped trying to sound harsh. She paused, waiting; actually believing that just saying that will make him quit.

"All right." 

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot. "You're so, like, difficult!" She stomped her foot again. "And I can't believe you, like, betted against us!"

"Anything else you can't believe?"

She let out an aggravated sigh. "You lowlife jerk!" Kitty then walked past him and phased through the front door.

He shrugged, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Must be her time of the month."

__

"Hey man, thanks for believing in me." Bobby whispered to Remy as he sat down next to him at the table. If you hadn't guessed already, it was dinnertime at the institute.

Remy just shrugged, looking bored. "No problem. It's not like I even know you." 

"You betted with me when you.."

"Don't even know you." He finished the sentence sounding annoyed. "Doesn't matter. I don't even carry around candy cigarettes." 

Bobby rolled his eyes, got up and went to find a new seat. Kitty took his place in his old seat. 

"Gambit." She began, sounding very serious. "I'm sorry what I said earlier. You're not really a lowlife jerk or a lazy, self-centered Neanderthal." 

He arched up a brow. "You didn't call me a self-centered Neanderthal."

"Trust me." She then patted his shoulder. "I did." 

__

A paintball whizzed past his head. _Too close._ Gambit told himself as he took stance behind a rock and pulled out his bo staff. _Time to play. _His eyes glowed with amusement as he ran out from his hiding spot from behind the rock and stood in the middle of the danger room. It was a boring session; all he had to do was dodge paintballs. His movement caused the censors to sense him. Before he knew it, two orange balls went flying at him. The Cajun merely smirked, twirling the staff at them. The second they touched the mental rod, they would explode because they combusted on contact. He nearly choked on his spit when something hit him in the back. He dropped his staff, defeated. 

"You lasted the longest again." Wolverine walked into the danger room, with a smug smirk pressed onto his lips. "You just need to learn to watch your back." Pun. That was a pun and he knew it. They all knew it. Everything was a goddamn pun in the institute. "I think a few more training sessions could help you with that." 

Gambit rolled his eyes. "Gee, Christmas is coming early this year. If you don't mind, I have to go scrub orange paint off my trench coat." 

Wolverine merely grunted.

__

"Having fun?" Kitty waltzed right into the bathroom and stared down at the frustrated Cajun who was sitting on the ground, his brown trench coat laying lifelessly on his lap. "You shouldn't have scrubbed it. All you did was smear it."

"I know that." Short pause. "_Now_." 

"Go put it in the washer." She laughed out loud for no reason. "With your luck, it'll shrink on you." 

Remy just stood up and sighed. "Good thing I wear my new one to the sessions."

"Shouldn't that upset you?"  
  


"Nah. I like my old broken in one.." He winked at her before leaving. "More pockets."

__

Remy walked into his shared bedroom, threw his trench coat, with the orange blob of a stain on the back, and grabbed his other one out of the closet.

"Going somewhere?" Kurt, who was hanging from the recently put in chandelier with help from his tail, asked. "Where to?" He asked again when Remy made his way over to the door.

"Out." Was all he said. 

***  
  
**A/N **_The next chapter is going to revolve around Rogue. I want to have this fic finished by the end of this month. =\ I was going to have this chapter out on V-Day but didn't have a chance. Oh well, better late than never.._


	6. IIIIII

Disclaimer I don't own X-Men: Evolution, but I do own this computer. 

__

She still got goosebumps when she remembered the night her powers manifested. That night she was confused, lost and vulnerable. Her powers had been latent up until someone had accidentally touched her skin at a party. Before she knew it the boy was laying unconscious on the floor and she had unfamiliar memories encircling around in her head. She ran away from the party and into the woods, where had met up with a young man, possibly a few years older than her and ended up absorbing him. His memories were still fresh in her head, weeks later.

She knew he was apart of some kind of team called the X-Men and also knew that if it weren't for Mystique, she more than likely would have joined their team sooner or later. Mystique had offered her to join her team, the Brotherhood of Mutants. She had promised her that they would find a solution to her powers but so far Rogue was stuck in a run down boarding house with five other teenaged mutants.

"Oh c'mon _baby-cakes_." Todd was hopping away, trying to keep up with a disgusted Wanda. "One little smooch, please? I know you—Aw, c'mon baby! Hexin' ain't the way to go." She heard him squeak from the kitchen.

The Blob then walked out from the kitchen with a plate full of food. Rogue could've sworn that the ground shook as he walked over to the couch and sat himself down. It disgusted her at how much he ate; it was like it was a bottomless pit. He turned on the television and watched cartoons as he stuffed his face.

_Gross. _Rogue grimaced, getting up. She needed to get out of the room before she lost her lunch: half a tuna sandwich and a pickle.

"Next time when we're fighting the X-geeks do you think you could actually try to help out and not just fight one?" Lance asked her, sounding like one of those snobby girls you can't stand in school, as they crossed paths on the stairs.

"Sure and maybe next time I'll battle you." She whispered in a raspy voice, just loud enough for him to hear. "This team is a joke, Lancey-boy, and _never_give me orders." After flashing him a somewhat smile she went back on her way up the stairs.

__

"After gettin' shocked by my little angel so many times I think I ain't prone to it anymore, yo." Todd hopped his way into the living room.

A loud thud could be heard from upstairs. Lance smirked. "Looks like she moved onto Rogue."

__

Wanda fell unconscious to the ground.

Rogue sighed heavily as she slipped her hand back inside her glove.

It was getting old. Her and Wanda became mutual enemies the second their eyes met. It didn't help that they had to share a room. Damn that Mystique.

Rogue didn't understand Wanda's powers. All she knew was that she hexed Todd. A lot.

After Rogue had gotten changed into black pants, a green shirt and slipped on her brown leather jacket, Wanda had confronted her.

_"Mystique doesn't like you going out. She wants you to train with Agatha." Wanda glared at the older female. "I'm not going to cover up for you."_Rogue had rolled her eyes when she said that; she never did cover up for her. Wanda had hexed the doorknob, so Rogue slipped off a glove and absorbed her before she had a chance to react.

She hated being told what to do, or what not to do. Tucking loose strands of white hair behind her ear, she opened the door, hurried down the hallway and down the stairs. She left, unnoticed.

__

It figured that it would start to rain only minutes after Rogue left the boarding house. Rain didn't bother her; she actually enjoyed walking in the rain, especially on hot summer nights, back in Mississippi. It just felt like something was out to get her.

Where was she going?

Good question!

Unfortunately, she didn't have the foggiest idea of where she was going. She just liked to wander aimlessly at night. For some reason, doing so, helped her clear her head; it made it easier for her to think and such.

Bayville was such a boring place. The Southerner didn't like it here, and didn't like any of the people. She was forced to attend school—her mother said she would have to get used to being around crowds and was forced to attend sessions with Agatha.

Rogue vowed that if by any miracle she ever had a child, she would never name it Agatha or Mystique.

__

Okay, Rogue was lost.

Maybe not lost, she just didn't know where she was.

Well, she knew that she was in Bayville. Does she get brownie points for that? What? _No_? Yeah well, who asked you? Shut up. __

Looking around for familiar surroundings, a dull pain shot through her. It was almost like a red lightning bolt in the darkness shot through her.

Red lightning bolt. Darkness.

Red on black.

Eyes.

Waves of pain and anger rushed through her. She took several deep breaths before breaking out into a run.

__

She spotted him over twenty feet away, walking through the woods. With heavy breathing, she called out to him, reaching out with one hand. Next thing they know, this eerie blue light surrounds him, paralyzing him. She had _hexed_him! Oh well.

"Sorry." She apologized breathlessly when she caught up to him.

"I can't move." He mumbled, looking around with wide eyes. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I don't know." She made a face. "It's not my power." It didn't take long for the hexing to fade, sense it didn't have a source of energy to keep it doing whatever it did.

He brushed off the shoulder of his trench coat although nothing had been there. Remy glanced over at her pale face. "What do you want, _Rogue_?"

"I don't know." She admitted, looking down at the ground. "Something weird happened."

He smirked. "You just wanted to see me."

"You're too full of yourself." Gosh, maybe that's why he's called a _cocky_Cajun.

"Maybe—but I'm not the one who came running after myself." He paused and blinked dumbly. "You know what I mean."

"I said something weird happened."

Once again, he smirked. "You know you just wanted to see me."

A dangerous glint shimmered in her eyes as she took a step forward. "Want me to knock you out _again_?"

On repulse, he yelled out. "I did not faint!"

Now, she took a step back and wondered about his mental state. "I know we're enemies and all.."

"But you're madly in love with me?"

"_No_!" She slapped his arm now. Hard. "I just got a weird feeling and it reminded me of you."

"The 'weird' feeling is called _love_."

"You say love one more time and I'm going to hex your goddamn mouth!"

"What _is_hexing?"

"I don't know but I can do it." She looked around, nervously and suddenly she recognized the surroundings. "Wait a minute.. We're not that far away from the boarding house." Realization hit. "You were going to the boarding house, weren't you?"

"No." He said dryly.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"Yes you were!"

"Fine, I was." He mumbled bitterly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Does it have to do with the X-Men?"

Remy shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "No." He rolled his eyes, "I got a weird feeling, too."

"Aw. It wasn't a 'weird' feeling, Sugah. It was _love_." She mocked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I feel like I can.." He couldn't think of the correct word to use, or the appropriate one. "_Sense_you."

"I know."

"You know?" He arched up a brow.

"Listen Remy, I feel—"

"X-Man!" Lance Alvers appeared several feet behind them with Toad, who had been the one who alarmed the others that an enemy was on their territory. Making an annoying groaning slash moaning noise, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the ground began to shake, rumble and all that earthquake-y stuff.

Rogue sighed heavily. Would this ever end?

__

"You could have pulverized him!" Lance yelled at Rogue, which was a big mistake but he was angry. Gambit had gotten away and still managed to beat them when he threw several charged cards at them, but not at Rogue. She just stood there emotionless during the short battle. "And you didn't even do anything!"

"You done?" Rogue asked, sounding impatient as she rolled her eyes. "You're just wasting your voice and breath, Lancey."

"You're so.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Join a support group." She mumbled, walking away and went upstairs. In her bedroom, she found Wanda staring out the window.

"Pietro just got back." Wanda said so casually, as if they were friends. "He went out somewhere."

"So?"

"I don't trust him."

"With an attitude like that, no wonder—"

Wanda glanced over at her. "You don't trust him either."

"I don't trust anyone."

She almost laughed. "It almost seems like you trust that X-Man.. Gambit.."

  
  


* * *

  
**A/N**_I couldn't write anymore.. Oh well.._

_For those who keep reminding me to update my other stories.. QUIT YOUR BELLYACHIN'! :P Just kidding.. Mm, not really. I started the next chapter to Changes and started the revisions to Learning to Trust. I'm hoping to complete both of them this weekend as long as I stay home and don't make any plans.. and such._

_I don't care about roman numbers! I'm hoping to make this chapter 10/11 chapters long.. I want the numbered chapters to look something like this:_

_I_

_II_

_III_

_IIII_

_IIIII_

_IIIIII_

_IIIIIIII_

_IIIIIIIII_

_IIIIIIIIII_

_Oh well.._


	7. IIIIIII

"Why do you even bother going to school?" Kitty asked Remy the same question, in a different form, each and every day. Boy did that get annoying after a while. The two mutants stood outside Bayville High. "Aren't you failing, like, every class?" 

He shook his head, not feeling as offended as he should. "No. I actually get decent grades." Short pause. "For when I actually go to class." 

Kurt showed up behind them, happily eating a burrito.  "_Warf arf foo too shanding oof haif_?" He asked, his mouth full of burrito. Little bits of beef and saliva went flying out. Kitty grimaced and took a step back. He finished chewing and swallowed. "Sorry." He smiled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. 

"Actually, we were standing out here, waiting for you." Remy said, almost sounding a little enthusiastic. 

"Really?" asked Kurt, who _did_ happen to sound _very_ enthusiastic. 

"No." The Cajun answered, with an eye roll behind his sunglasses. Kitty elbowed him, narrowing her eyes up at him. 

"Mr. _Faint_ here is just in denial." She explained rather badly, still shooting Remy 'looks.'

"In denial about waiting for me?" 

"I did not—" Remy began to say his infamous line.

**Ring**! Rung the bell. 

Kitty patted his shoulder. "Sure you didn't." She mumbled before they dragged themselves into the prison—I mean... _school_. 

__

_What class is this again?_ Remy asked himself as he looked around the classroom; trying to figure out what class he was in. Yeah, he forgot what his class was but at least he remembered where it was. Oh well, he gets half credit. 

"My goodness. Remy Lebeau is actually in class? It's good to see you're getting your act together." Jean said, flashing him a smile before taking her seat along with Scott, who had merely grunted as he passed the Cajun. 

He later discovered that the class was Calculus, or something along the lines of that. His teacher, who looked like she shoved a throw pillow down the back of her pants, looked surprised to see him when she did roll call. By then he had it.. He hadn't skipped _that_ much.

__

By his third class, the second was Study Hall, Remy wanted to get out of there. He quietly walked down the hall, knowing that the only way to save his sanity was to get out of school. His whole body froze up when he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He looked around, spotted a few closed in session classrooms and not so far away there was a janitors closet. Hurrying, he went in there, softly shutting the door behind him. He waited until the heavy footsteps were gone before reaching up to pull the string that would turn the light on. 

"What are you doing?" Surprised, he turned around to see no one other than Rogue sitting on an upside down bucket. 

"What are _you_ doing?" He asked, the side of his mouth lifting into a smirk. "Can't stay away from me, huh?" 

"I was in here first, Swamp rat." She mumbled, looking annoyed. Then again, she _always_ looked annoyed. Okay, I lied. _Almost always_. Happy? "So, it's more like you can't stay away from me." 

"What can I say?" He leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Enemies_ attract." He said in opposed to 'opposites attract.' 

She shifted uncomfortably; her butt was starting to go numb. "Can't ya go find another closet and attract yourself in there?" 

He ignored that. "So, Rogue_y_, what are you doing in here? I bet it has nothing to do with why you're sitting on a bucket that's usually used for dumping the remains of vomit in." 

She immediately stood up, making a face. "That's disgusting." 

"You were the one sitting on it."

"Shut up." She sniffed and made another face. "It smells like sawdust in here." He gave her a look. "Oh—ew. I want to get out of here." She walked the two feet over to the door, waiting for him to move. 

"Why are you in here?"

"Because you're blocking my way out." His smirk almost turned into a smile. She reminded him of someone: himself. Yes, I know; scary thought. Two Remy's? The world can't survive that. 

"You're skipping." It was like the sun suddenly started shining through the clouds when Remy realized that.

"Gee, can't get anything past you, _Holmes_." 

Something suddenly snapped. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yes I do. Now if you'd move.." 

"No, do you want to get out of _here_, as in school."

"Yeah, just not with you."

"Why? Give me give good reasons why and because I'm your enemy doesn't qualify." 

She bit down on her lower lip as he waited. "Shut up." 

He took a step forward and then held out his arm for her to grab. "Knew you'd see if my way. Let's go, _chérie_." 

Rogue grunted and opened up the door. "Try anything funny and you're going to see night during the day."

"Lordy, Rogue_y_. What a turn on." He slowly moved up two inches so he was standing directly in back of her, which wasn't a good thing to do seeing as how she elbowed him. 

"And don't call me that."

"Sure thing, boss." He wheezed in a squeaky voice. "Just trust me, all right?"

She didn't say anything. 

__

"Where do you want to eat?" Remy asked Rogue as they walked down the street. 

"What makes you think I want to eat anywhere with you?" She asked, stopping. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "Maybe I don't—"

"It's on me." 

"Okay, lets go get something to eat. I know the perfect diner." She grabbed his arm and quickly walked down the street. 

__

"I didn't know you ate here." Rogue said, half surprised after a waitress greeted both of them, and winked admiringly at Remy. 

"You've only been here a few weeks." He pointed out, sliding into the booth, deciding to take the seat across from her, not next to her. He picked up a menu and sighed. "I wish we decided to leave in the afternoon—" Rogue nodded her head. 

"I'm not a breakfast person." They both said in unison. 

Rogue almost smiled. Almost being the keyword. "Lets never do that again."

Remy nodded. "Agreed."

__

"Lunch time at the school." Remy informed her. "Do you think your little Sisterhood friends noticed your absence yet?" 

"Do you think your little X-Yankees noticed you were gone yet?" She shot back. 

"To be honest, I could be gone for several weeks before they'd notice." The two Southerners were sitting on a bench in the local park. Rogue sat at the side, sitting sideways with her knees brought up to her chest. Remy sat at the other end, lazily charging and un-charging a card. 

"Why do you stay with them?"

"Why do you stay with the Brotherhood?"

"God, can we stop answering a question with a question?" She asked, now sounding both frustrated and annoyed. 

"I don't know, can we?" He turned his head over, raising both brows with amusement. 

"Ugh." She put her feet to the ground and stood off. "I'm going." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No, you're not. C'mon Roguey." 

She struggled to get out of his grip. "Let go of me before I absorb your sorry Cajun ass." 

"Why don't you then?" She suddenly stopped struggling. "Go ahead, Rogue. Make me _faint_." 

"But you don't faint." She mumbled, avoiding any eye contact with him. Rogue shuddered in the warmth of her brown leather jacket. "I ain't going to absorb you. I don't want to." His grip on her arm loosened, within a few seconds he retracted his arm. She glanced up at him. "But it makes a good threat, right?" 

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Right."

__

"Gosh, today went by so quickly." Kitty said, sighing with relief as she walked down the stairs, besides Kurt, who was munching on a bag of chips. It was like he pulled food out of nowhere. How freaky. "Where's Gambit?" She asked with now a heavy sigh. "He usually gets out before us." 

"Gambit skipped." They both turned around to see Scott and Jean standing behind them. Scott had spoken, not sounding surprised. "He's in my forth period class. Never showed up." 

"He's in my P.E. class. Tenth period. Wasn't in there either." Jean explained, shaking her head. "The Professor isn't going to be happy to hear this." 

"I'm sure he's used to it by now." Kitty said with a chuckle. 

Kurt finished his bag of chips and licked his lips. "I'm sure he has a good reason." 

Kitty, Scott and Jean exchanged glances.

__

"Y'know, we're still enemies." Rogue said when they got closer to the boarding house.

Remy smirked. "We're _friendly_ enemies." 

She grunted. "Mystique would love that."

"Since when do you care what Mystique thinks? You're the Rogue." He patted her shoulder before starting to walk off. "Later, Roguey."

"Remy?"

He stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"I trust you."

__

**A/N **_Wowza! What a treat.. Remy and Rogue in the same chapter.. again! Horray! This isn't quite over yet.. I still have a lot of explaining to do.. ;) _


	8. IIIIIIII

Her skin was white, a creamy white. Actually, it was more like a pale white, a pale, creamy white.

The two white stripes of hair that framed her face were more of a slightly off white color. 

Green eyes. She had two green eyes. Her two eyes were so full of emotion. It was like all you had to do was look at her straight in the eyes and you could tell how she was feeling.  

He wanted to reach out and just hug her; to just hold her in his arms. 

"Uh, Remy?" Squeaked a voice. Remy's eyes shot open to see that he was hugging Kurt. "I know we're roomies and all.." 

"Ah!" He let go of Kurt, sat up and then moved backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to wake you up for your training session when you decided to reach out and hug me." He was smiling because amuse by this. "Is there something you subconsciously want to tell me?" Remy growled at him and narrowed his eyes. Kurt laughed nervously. "Hey man, I was just waking you up to remind you of your training session before school. No reason to bug out on me." 

Remy groaned and leaned back on his elbows. "I don't feel like putting up with that overgrown badger."

Kurt shook his head. "Now, was it worth it to skip?" He asked, grinning as he tried to sound like the Professor. 

Remy suddenly smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it was."

__

He twirled his bo staff, trying to distract Wolverine while he reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards. He tossed one charged card at the Canadian's feet and the other one at his chest right as Wolverine lifted his arm to slice through Gambit's staff. 

Unfortunately for Gambit, Wolverine noticed and jumped back, barely getting hurt by the two small explosions. He then lunged at the Cajun, retracted his metal claws back into his forearms as he punched him, aimed for the face. Gambit blocked the punch with a raising block right as an alarm went off in the danger room. 

Gambit smirked. "What's that? It's already time for school? Darn. Guess we'll have to continue this tomorrow." 

__

Rogue applied the burgundy color lipstick to her top lip after heavily applying the lighter purple color to her bottom lip. After that, she put on mascara, eyeliner and then heavily applied purple eye shadow. 

Even after getting changed into layers of clothes, she still felt exposed: naked. 

Sighing, she glanced down at Wanda's make up which was spilled all over the table. Rogue picked up the Witch's red eyeliner that she used to make cat eyes with. Even though she stared down at the red eyeliner with a blank expression her mind wasn't on it. Her mind was set on the beholder of the red eyes.

"Dammit Rogue, I'm _not_ callin' you again." Lance yelled, bursting the door open. Rogue dropped the eyeliner and stared at him with shocked eyes. "You all right?" 

Rogue managed to nod. Her body felt slightly numb and she felt like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Lancey-Boy." She grabbed her book bag, tossed it over one shoulder and slid her gloved finger under his chin as she walked past him. "You comin'?"

__

He had made it through the day. He had gone through every class; all 7 classes, excluding lunch without skipping. Also, he only fell asleep in four. What a record! It was almost time to go home until he was reminded about something simply horrible.

"Don't you have detention?" Kitty asked, leaning against the locker next to his. "Like, all week long?"

"Yep." He answered, shutting his locker closed.

"No homework?" She asked, eyeing him after she noticed he left his book bag in his locker. 

He shrugged. "I didn't pay _that_ much attention."

Kitty just laughed, although he was serious. "Have fun. Next time you'll learn it isn't worth it."

"That's what you think. _Au revoir, Katherine_." He patted her head before walking off. 

__

He took the empty seat in front of her, and sat sideways in it so he could face her. "Why, it's a fancy meeting you here—Rogue is it?" 

Her eyes went wide when she glanced up at him. "Lordy. Your.. eyes.. they're so.." 

"Normal?" He asked, wiggling his brows. He had decided to wear his image inducer to school. 

"No, so _not_ normal." She mumbled, propping her arm up and resting her chin on her palm. "But they're brown." 

He leaned as close as he could with her desk digging into his stomach. "Would you prefer blue?" He asked in a husky voice. 

Smirking, she leaned in enough where her face was just centimeters away from his. "No, actually I prefer red, _Sugah_." 

The teacher walked into the classroom and cleared his throat. There were several other students in the classroom. They all stopped what they were doing and glanced over at the teacher. Remy, who mentally cursed at the timing of the teacher, just turned around in his seat. "From now until four thirty, you're all mine." He sneered. "And right now I order you all to be quiet and just sit there."

"You heard the executioner." Rogue mumbled sarcastically when Remy had glanced back at her. 

Someone in the back started laughing. "You're kiddin' right?" Two other students chuckled; knowing just telling a class to be quiet won't just work.

The male teacher rolled his eyes. "Yes, Duncan, I am." He sighed and sat down. "Knew being aggressive wouldn't work." He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his laptop from a bag. "Just sit there and be quiet. I don't want to be here anymore than any of you juveniles." 

Remy turned around in his seat. "I say you absorb him and we get the hell out of here." He mumbled to Rogue, who almost looked insulted by his comment.

"How about I absorb you?" 

He wiggled his brows suggestively. "Promise?" 

She rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic." 

He slowly turned back around. "Like you don't like it."

Rogue just laughed quietly.

__

'_Did you get in trouble at the mental institute?' _Read the note Rogue had tossed at Remy's head. He glanced back at her, one brow arched up in amusement. He noticed that she had put a line through 'mental.' 

'_Have before school training session for the rest of the week, along with detention. Don't you think it was worth it?_' He wrote back, flinging the paper behind him. Less than a minute later, the crumbled up paper bounced off his head. He picked it up from the ground.

'_No._'

He immediately turned around. "You didn't have fun?" He asked her with a shocked expression. 

A few snickers came from the other students.

"Mr. Lebeau, I assure you that detention is not fun." The teacher mumbled, not looking up from his laptop.

Duncan smirked. "He wasn't talking about _that_ kind of fun."

Rogue's eyes went wide and she glared at Remy who immediately stood up. "That's not—"

The bell rang, cutting him off.

"Detention dismissed." The teacher was the first one out of the classroom.

__

"You goin' straight back to the hellhole?" He asked her as she quickly walked down the hall. She slowed down, but did not stop, as if she were holding on to every word he spoke. "C'mon, let's go for a walk or something." 

She turned around, both brows raised. "Why would I want to go on a walk with you?"

"You did yesterday." He reminded her with a wink. "Trust me, don't you? Although, I should have to trust you, right? I mean I fight for the good." 

She smirked. "But you don't even want to." 

"And you don't want to work for Mystique."

"She's my mother. It's different. What if—"

"Don't even say 'what if Xavier was my father' because that is wrong on too many levels." He scratched his chin. "You know, you don't look like Mystique."

"Because I'm not blue? I hear that enough from the other morons. I was adopted, like you." He remembered what she had said to him before: _"I know you enough. You lived in New Orleans until last year. You belonged to a Thieves Guild. You were born with your demonic eyes but didn't fully manifest your powers until you were a teenager. Jean-Luc adopted you, and after learning about your powers he wanted to-"_

"Did I ever tell you it's creepy talking to someone who knows you better than yourself?"

Rogue took a step forward. "I don't know you better than you know yourself. I just have seen your memories." 

He sighed. "Remind me to never double cross you."

"How can you double cross me when we're enemies?"

"_Friendly_ enemies!" 

__

Remy slammed the door behind him as he walked into the institute, a scowl present on his face. 

Kitty and Kurt, who were walking down the stairs, exchanged looks. "PMS alert." Kitty told him in a serious voice because this was a serious issue. A cranky Remy was never a good one. 

"Hey man, how was detention?" Kurt asked the Cajun as he made his way upstairs. Remy just made some kind of growling noise and continued walking up. 

Kitty patted his shoulder. "Told you. He's dangerous in this mode. You better get ready to sleep on the couch tonight." 

"Ja, plus he's going to get irritated when I start shedding—even more."

Kitty made a face. "Ew, you _shed_?" 

__

Remy made sure to slam his door real loud and lock it. That was a sign that he was not to be bothered until further notice. 

He walked over to his window and smirked. "Now it's time to get out of here."

__

**_A/N -- _**_Hmm, what is Remy planning? Err, where is he planning to GO? Because I write extremely obvious plots you all should know he's going to the tanning salon and barber.. right? ;) _

_I want to update Changes next 'cause I have to edit the last chapter a bit. For anyone who is curious, the next chapter of Changes starts out with:_

"Ahh! Get the hell away from me you bloody weed whacker!" Pyro ran down the hall with wide, scared eyes. 

The Professor wheeled out of his office, a brow raised at Logan who walked down the hall. Other than a grunt from Wolverine, the next sound heard was the sound of his metal claws snapping back into his forearm. 

"You don't want to know." Logan muttered, narrowing his eyes.

_That's all I have written. _

_Oh well.._

_Read and review! :)_


	9. IIIIIIIII

"Gosh, Remy, your hair is _so_ thick." The hair stylist commented as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"And I see you've been taking care of your fingernails." The other girl commented as she gave him his weekly manicure.

KIDDING. Just kidding. :D 

(_If you're lost, go read the A/N for the last chapter.)_

__

He dragged his feet down the street, hands shoved into the pockets of his trench coat. He stopped walking and looked up as the street lighters flickered before turning on. He sighed heavily before turning off his image inducer, revealing his glowing red eyes to the world. Oh well. If anyone ever saw them, he'd just whack them upside the head with his bo staff. 'What person with demon like eyes? Wow, you must have really hit your head.' 

Smirking slightly at the thought of doing that to the members of his "team", he crossed the street and walked down an alleyway. He came to a stop at a dead end, and then sat on a crate. After a few minutes, he impatiently looked down at his imager inducer slash watch, wondering what time it was.

"Twelve o'clock." Blink. "Twelve o'clock." Blink. "Twelve o'clock." Well, he wasn't getting anywhere with the blinking 12:00. "I should really learn how to program this." He waited a few minutes before walking off, one eye twitching.

The Cajun walked down the street, carelessly turning his image inducer back on. '_Maybe I misunderstood._' He told himself before turning, and going down yet another alleyway. He continued walking down the alley, which its streets were mostly covered in dross from tipped over trashcans. He looked around, deciding that it was getting late and walked several blocks to the park and sat himself down on a bench.

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar soft Southern accent. "You're hard to track down." Rogue sat down at the other side of the bench. 

"And you're late." He pointed out, quickly shutting off his image inducer, knowing if he didn't she would say something about it sooner or later. The last thing he wanted was a nagging friend. 

"And you're impatient." The Southerner proclaimed, blowing several white strands of hair out from her face. "I feel like a turncoat." 

"I don't." He mumbled casually, not caring much about being a traitor. 

Rogue fiddled with her gloves. "There's actually a reason why I was running late."

He glanced sideways at her. "Hmm..?" 

"I was spyin' on Quicksilver. I don't think he's up to any good." Her green eyes flashed dangerous. "I want to find out what he's doing."

"Curiosity killed the cat." 

She stood up and held out her hand. "The cat wasn't a _mutant_, Remy. Come with me."

He took her hand and got to his feet. "All right." 

__ 

Kitty sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Kurt was sitting next to her, lazily flipping through channels on the television. He glanced up at the ceiling.

"Do you think it's safe to go up there yet?"

"I say give him a few more hours." She mumbled without looking up.

__

 "Okay, so where are we going?" He asked, eyeing down at how she was still holding on to his hand as she dragged him down the street. 

  "To where I saw Pietro go." Rogue mumbled as she began to walk faster. "It was a warehouse."

Remy whistled. "What a place to go on our first date." 

She came to an abrupt stop. "You know, I don't have to bring you with me."  
  


"But apparently you have to hold my hand." She realized what she was doing and let go of it. He mentally kicked himself. "Aw, you didn't have to do that."

"Forget it. I'm goin' alone." He grabbed her arm right as she turned around.

"I'll just follow you."

"Not if I—"

"'Absorb you' I know, I know. That threat is getting old, don't you think?"

She sighed, feeling slightly defeated. "Lets get going." 

"Why is this so important to you? You and Quicksilver.. you know?"

"God no." She snapped, clearly offended. "I just want to know who he is always reporting to. I think it might be Magneto." 

"Magneto.. Ain't he the magnet weirdo that wears that silly bucket over his head?"  

She laughed lightly, lowering her head causing her white fringes to fall limply in her face. "He's the master of Magnetism. Mystique has somethin' against him, so everyone on her damn team has to hate his guts." 

"What makes you think that Speed-o boy is reporting to him?"

"Because Magneto is his father." Rogue explained as they started walking, side by side. "Doesn't Xavier tell you about all of this?"

"I think." He scratched the back of his head. "He usually would hold meetings but either I didn't show up or I'd sleep right through it." 

"It should be real comfortin' to the X-Men that you're on their team." She commented sarcastically. 

"Oh yeah, they love it." He mumbled with heavy sarcasm. "I wish you could just fly us over.. to where ever we're going."

"Too bad; I can't fly." 

"Can't you just absorb someone with a flying ability?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause there's hundreds of mutants flyin' around right now."

"Well, you don't have to be an pessimistic." Well, if that isn't verbal irony I don't know what is. Wait—maybe it's _dramatic_ irony. Goddammit, never mind! 

"Remy." She sighed, jerking him forward. 

"Just tell me, is the glass half empty or half full?"

"_Remy_." Another jerk. He smirked.                      

__

Rogue finally came to a stop at the end of an alley. She turned around and suddenly put her hand in the inside of his trench coat pocket.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Remy nearly jumped a mile back. "Try not to get too fresh." She pulled out his bo staff, which an annoyed expression set upon her face. "Oh." 

"Get rid of any metal _now_." 

"Don't we have _iron_ in our blood? Want me to get rid of that too, _chérie_?" He asked; his words drenched in sarcasm. She whacked him in the head with his own staff. "Don't I feel the love." 

"Pretty soon all you're going to feel is the pain of my foot shoved up your—" 

"Okay, I live with the so called "World's Most Power Telepath" and if I don't get back soon, I'm sure he's going to notice." 

Rogue smirked. "Since when do you—"

"_Since_ he's the person putting a roof over my head." 

"And a danger room session every day of your life." She pointed out, dropping the bo staff and then kicking it behind a trashcan. 

"What are you getting at?" He asked, raising a brow but she just shrugged.

"C'mon lets hurry before you're more than a several hours past curfew." She shot at him, walking forward in a hurry.

He just followed her in silence. Had he finally met his match? 

__

"I can't believe you squeezed me in through the window." Remy wheezed, rubbing his bruised rubs only to be elbowed by Rogue.

"Shh." She admonished, bringing her index finger up to her lips. He reached forward, grabbing her finger and bringing it to his mouth. He opened his mouth and gently bit down on her finger. Now it was Rogue who nearly jumped a mile back, with her other hand, she raised her hand to slap him but right before it came in contact with the side of his face, he ducked, falling hard to his knees. "Bastard." 

"Jealous of Gambit's superb reflexes?" He asked, smirking in the darkness. She raised her arm and he could have sworn she growled. "Roguey? Where are we?" 

"Do you have a match?" She asked, her voice no higher than a whisper. 

"Why would I have a match?"

"Because you smoke."

"Oh yeah." He rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a silver _metal_ lighter.

"You idiot!" She slapped the lighter out of his hand. It made that noise (You know, that noise when you dropped metal on the ground) when it hit the ground. 

"What the hell, Rogue!" He snapped, raising his voice. "Do you have a phobia of metal or something?" 

"Because she knows what I can do with metal, Gambit." A light went on and floating before them was no one other than Magneto. Rogue took a step backwards, pressing the back of her body against Remy's. "Rogue, what are you doing here, with an X-Men? I'm sure that Mystique would not approve of this." 

"Oh-yeah-she's-going-to-love-hearing-this." Pietro appeared behind his father smiling evilly

"You are reporting to him." Rogue realized, taking a small step forward.

Magneto merely laughed. "Mystique works for _me_."

"But she hates your guts!" Rogue sputtered, feeling her blood begin to boil. Was he lying? 

Magneto cleared his throat. "Get out of here, Rogue. You have no business here."

Remy felt swirls of confusion and anger encircling around in him as he put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Lets get out of here."

"No." She jerked her shoulder forward. "I want to know what's going on." 

"Then ask Mystique."

__

Remy bit down on the inside of his cheek as he entered his bedroom from the window. Right as he walked over to his bed, Kurt bamf'd into the room.

"Hey!" Kurt greeting him, grinning like an idiot. But not like a grinning suspicious one. "Are you still in one of those danger moods Kitty has been filling me in on?" 

Remy shrugged, his mind elsewhere. He and Rogue had left Magneto's little hideout, and he knew if they went back tomorrow the place would be abandoned. There was just something weird about Magneto. Remy had heard some stuff about the master of Magnetism, but it was actually like he was.. nice to Rogue in some odd way. Maybe it had to do with her being Mystique's daughter, maybe it didn't. The world may never know. 

The door suddenly flew open and Wolverine walked in, holding the knob in one hand. "Back so soon, Gumbo?"

__

The second Remy got to school the next morning, he kept walking down the sidewalk, not intending to actually go to school. He had it. He unintentionally blew up his alarm clock, his image inducer and his book bag. Well, maybe not so unintentionally for his backpack. 

"Remy." He glanced behind his shoulder to see Rogue standing there. She too was backpack-less and he knew it had nothing to do with her blowing it up. His heart began to pound hard against his ribcage as he turned around, facing her. "I-I'm quitting the Brotherhood. It just ain't me."

__

**A/N** Wow. It took me a while to write this. My computer keeps acting up, making it hard to use it. Hopefully it'll be back to normal (where it only malfunction a few times a week, instead of several times within one hour). 

Ah, just for y'all to know, Rogue will not be joining the X-Men. ;) Hopefully there's only about two more chapters left (as I planned.) I also have an idea for a sequel that I really want to do, so after I get caught up with Changes (and when I finish this) I want to start it.

Mm, hope you didn't hate it too much.. =\ 


	10. IIIIIIIIII

"You're actually doing it?" Remy asked, walking down the street, besides Rogue who was now looking slightly down in the dumps. "What about Mystique?" 

"I don't like it when people aren't honest with me." She mumbled, kicking a small rock. "And she wasn't honest with me." A small sigh escaped her lips. "With a lot of things." 

"How'd you find out?" He asked softly, his expression softening as he walked in closer towards her.

"I absorbed her." Rogue answered, fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket. She glanced up at him and he received a nervous tingling feeling from her when their eyes met. "I have no idea on what I'm gonna do." 

"You could join the X-Men." He nearly laughed at his own suggestion, and so did Rogue. 

"If you can barely stand it there, I don't know how I would survive." The Southerner finally came to a stop, wrapping her arms around herself. "I think I might go back down South." She hesitated as she looked up at him. "Do ya want to come with me?" 

His eyes slightly widened; the question had taken him by surprise. "I—" He became tongue-tied and uncertain of what to say. 

Rogue turned her head and looked down. "Forget about it. I shouldn't have asked. I mean we are still kind-of-enemies, right?"

Remy shook his head. "No, we're not any kind of enemies."

"Whatever happened to _friendly enemies_?" She asked, the corner of her mouth curving up into a smirk. 

In response he winked and they just continued walking.

__

"I feel old." Rogue commented as she sat down on the swing. They stopped to rest at a local park.

"You _feel_ old?" Remy asked as he tried to fit in the swing. When he sat down on it, he fell back and landed on the ground with his legs propped over the rubber swing seat.

"Aren't we graceful?" Rogue asked, glancing over her shoulder. 

"You're just jealous." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "And I'm tired." He folded his arms over his chest and continued to lay there.

Rogue just continued to stare at him from over her shoulder. "You have an ant crawling on your forehead." 

"No I don't." He mumbled, suddenly running his fingertips alongside his forehead. He heard the sound of the swing coming to a halt and then footsteps.

"That's because now it's crawling in your ear." Rogue whispered into his ear, causing chills to run down his spine. He opened his eyes to see her hovering above him. With glossy eyes, he reached up to touch her face, setting his gloved palm on her pale cheek. She set her hand on his and slowly slid it down and then set his hand down on his chest, her hand still placed over his. "You can look but you can't touch." She whispered, smiling down at him.

He picked his legs up from off the swing and sat up. He sat in closer to her, intertwining their gloved fingers. "Fine by me, _chérie_." 

__

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Xavier's dog training institute?" Rogue asked from her position on top of the monkey bars. Remy sat on the wooden platform below her, shuffling cards. He glanced up at her with an arched brow. "Now that you've skipped another day of school, they'll most likely going to make you wear a dog collar." 

Remy nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised." He placed the cards back in his pocket. They had been sitting in the park all day and his ass was starting to get numb. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked her, getting off the platform. 

"Not really." She answered, allowing him to help her off the monkey bars. Her eyes slightly widened when she felt the palm of his hand on her abdomen.

"You should really eat. Your stomach could use a few extra pounds." Well, after saying that, Remy was a dead man. He ducked, trying to get out of the way of Rogue's flying fist. He knew he didn't completely mess up, seeing as how he didn't miss the small smile planted on her lips. After she tried to kick him three times, and bite him after he blocked her punch and kicks, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "A little violent are we, Roguey?" 

"Shut up and put me down _now_, Lebeau." He felt her lightly hit his back with her fists. 

"Oh, so we're on a last name basis, Uh—what _is_ your last name?" Deciding not to get on her bad side, he gently set her back on her feet.

"Rogue." She answered smugly.

Remy scratched his chin. "Rogue Rogue? Well, that's a unique name. Is your middle name 'Ann'?" Rogue Ann Rogue. Get it? Yeah, me neither. 

Rogue, not Rogue Ann Rogue, shook her head. "Its just Rogue." 

"Well, that's original." 

"Oh yeah, and Gambit is just _so_ unique."

"It is." He smirked. "So, is Rogue just a codename or do you have a real name?"

"You know what?" Rogue patted her stomach. "I'm starting to get hungry." She grabbed his arm. "Lets go."

__

Kitty sat on the last stair of the staircase, running her fingers through her hair. "So, do you think they're going to kick him out?" She asked, glancing over at Kurt, who was sitting next to her.

"I don't think the Professor would." He shrugged, not sounding too certain. "But I heard Logan saying he wanted 'Gumbo to get his act straight.'"

"Well, Gambit is an adult." Kitty said, making a slight face. "Isn't he?"

The front door opened, and Remy walked in, looking ticked off. His red eyes were glowing and a vein was popping out on his forehead. Kitty moved up a few stairs. 

"Speak of the devil." Kurt declared chirpily, grinning at the Cajun who shot him a look. "Ah, sorry man." He scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously. "Not the best choice of words, huh?" 

"The professor—" 

"Screw the professor." Remy snapped, cutting off her sentence. "If it's about school, he can kiss my ass." He walked up the stairs, glaring ahead. Kitty and Kurt exchanged glances.

__

_"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Remy had asked Rogue as they left the diner. _

_"Don't worry about it." Rogue had mumbled, glancing down at her watch. "You better get going before they activate the chip in your head and find out where you are."_

Remy laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rogue had nowhere to go. Hell, the girl was younger than him and telling him that he should head back home. Before they went their separate ways, he had tried to convince her to join the X-Men, that maybe she would join but she refused, telling him she would see him tomorrow.

Where was she going to go? She left the Brotherhood house, and barely knew anyone in Bayville. 

The door to his room flew open. Logan stood there, not looking too happy. "Chuck wants to see you, _kid_." 

__

Remy slipped his gloves off and put them into his pocket of his trench coat before he entered the Professor's office. He walked into the office, making himself comfortable in the cushioned chair that sat in front of Xavier's desk. 

"More training sessions?" He asked, smirking slightly. 

"Actually, Remy, I've dropped all your extra training sessions."

"Uh oh."

Xavier raised a brow. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sure. But where's the bad news? Let me guess, I'm becoming Wolverine's new cutting board.."

For some odd reason, which made Remy feel like the walls were starting to close in, Xavier chuckled. "There's no bad news, or any catch. I've just decided that giving you so many extras chores is not helping anyone, or teaching you a lesson."

"Training sessions are supposed to teach me a lesson?"

The Professor ignored that. "Logan told me he smelled Rogue on you."

"What, you trying to pry into my personal life, _Chuckie_?" Remy asked, gripping the hand rest. 

"I understand Rogue had left the Brotherhood. Is she interested in joining the X-Men?"

Wow, did Remy have to hold in his laughter for that one. "No, she's not. She doesn't think this little team is really her."

"Have you told her we could help her control her powers?"

"Why would I tell her that?" He asked, gripping the wooden hand rest tighter. "I ain't going to lie to her just so she'll join your silly team."

"The X-Men team is a very important team." Charles said, sounding offended. "There is no bribe. With time and patience she could control her powers. You did, didn't you?" 

He let go of the hand rest and looked down at his hands. Faint rivers of scars were encircled his hands, reminding him of the time he had accidentally charged up his gloves while wearing them.

His powers were different from Rogue's. Rogue's powers could not be easily controlled. His heart seemed to skip several beats when he finally put himself in her shoes, and what it would be like, dealing with her powers.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might be going back down South."

__

_A/N_ _Short, I know, but I won't have a chance to write again until Friday. I have karate tomorrow and Thursday night and my mom is in the hospital, so on Wednesday I am visiting her. I want to finish this fic over the weekend. Oh well.. hope it was satisfactory. ^^_


	11. IIIIIIIIIII

--

"Down." Remy patted the top of his hair down, ordering it to stay down. When he brought his hand back up, his hair went back to sticking up. Oh, how he hated morning hair. He growled and continued to run his hand over the spot. Like magic, it kept popping right back up. He tried water, that didn't work. He considered using hairspray but he didn't want hard hair. Finally, he gave up. The raging Cajun walked out of the bathroom, feeling rather moody and anxious. Well, he was more moody than anxious, mind you. 

"Remy?" A yawning Kitty walked out from her bedroom, dressed fully in that days attire. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday. Some of the younger students were already making their way downstairs for Saturday morning cartoons. "Where are you going so early in the morning?" 

"Out." He answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, all right." She mumbled, too tired to pry. "You might want to brush your hair first." 

__ 

Bayville was a decent sized city. Unfortunately for Remy, he had no idea as to where to find Rogue. He walked past the Brotherhood's house, having a distinct feeling she wasn't there. Then again, that didn't really surprise him. Now, if he went back to the institute looking for her, then he would be out of his mind. Mutants didn't have to side up, or go to the institute and Remy felt that the Professor had a hard time realizing that. 

"Here Roguey, Roguey, Roguey." He called out, his voice no higher than a whisper. "Where could she be?" He was talking out loud to himself. Like you never do that. '_Should've made a meeting spot_.' He deciding, frowning slightly. '_I just hope she didn't leave yet_.' 

She didn't leave yet.. Did she?             

__

She pumped her legs harder and harder. The young Southerner sat on a swing, enjoying the feeling of the breeze against her face. She didn't mind her hair getting slightly messy. As she closed her eyes, she allowed herself to forget about her problems. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed the chains of the swing, making her come to a complete and abrupt stop. From the sudden force, she fell back into the person, feeling them buckle beneath her. 

"You're a hard person to track down." A familiar husky voice whispered into her ear. Realizing it was the Cajun, her eyes slightly widened; she really wasn't expecting him. "I went walkin' all 'round Bayville until I just had a feelin' you were here. For a while I thought you might have already taken off." 

She didn't answer him.

Things just got quiet. The two teenagers just sat there, unaware of what to do. 

"There's no use stayin' here." She said quietly after a while. "There's really nothin' here for me." 

"Never said you had to stay." He mumbled quickly, and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt nervous. Suddenly, he felt himself wanting to hang on her every word. 

She sighed heavily and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sittin' on a rock." 

__

"Havin' a bad hair day?" Rogue patted the side of his head, only to have his hair go back to sticking up. She patted it down again, only this time a little harder. It went back up. She tried again with even more force, it continue to pop right back up. 

Remy stared at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you mind?" They were sitting on a bench at the park. It was kind of awkward that this was where they were spending a lot of their time. Oh well. They needed the fresh air. "Not my fault it sticks up."

"Oh yeah," She said, pursing her smiling lips. "It just takes after other character traits." 

He smirked, his mind wandering elsewhere. But soon, he remembered the reason he left the institute so early. It was now almost ten in the morning. "How long have you been here?"

"On the bench? About seven minutes." He gave her a look. "Ooh, at the park? Since about the time we parted last night." She smiled, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. "Did _Professor Picard_ tighten your leash?" 

"Actually we had a long talk."

"What a punishment." Bitter sarcasm.

"I told him I was thinkin' 'bout headin' back down South." 

"You're comin' back down with me?" She asked, nearly choking on her own saliva and tongue. 

"It'll be nice to go back to my own neck of the woods. But I need to patch some things up in 'Orleans." 

Her brows raised in interest. "Really? So you're ready headin' back.. for good?" 

"Yes." He answered, suddenly feeling slightly confused. "Aren't you goin' back too?"

"Yeah but I don't want ya to go back just 'cause of me."

For the first time he seen her like the fragile, lonely, sixteen year old girl that she was. He stared deeply into her eyes, nearly loosing himself by doing just that. Suddenly, he felt her gloved hand cupping his cheek. He half expected to feel the warmth and the smoothness of her hand but just felt the thick leather against his cheek and the slight leather smell coming from it. He had the urge to lean in, to gently press his lips against hers but the reminder of her powers lingered in the back of his head. It would be worth it, a small kiss for the price of getting absorbed, but he knew Rogue wouldn't like that. She had already absorbed the ragin' Cajun enough. 

"I like you." He admitted, placing his hand over hers. Her sudden smile became contagious, causing him to smile right back at her.

"I like ya too." 

It wasn't an "I love you" and it was not as equivalent as one, but it meant a whole lot more.

__

"Ugh, you can't make me go in there." Remy practically had to drag Rogue through the gates leading to the institute. 

"Rogue." He groaned sounding annoyed, but his small sly smile told her else wise. "Don't make me carry you."

"You wouldn't."

He glanced at her, both brows raised appraisingly. "Want to test me?" 

"No." She grumbled, causing him to smirk. "But we ain't stayin' here long."

"'Course not. I just want to plan out things a little." 

"And while ya do that, I'll stay out here." 

"Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Rogue asked, shooting him a look as she blew white strands of hair out from her face. 

"No." He answered with a soft chuckle. "Not really." He practically had to force her into the mansion. "C'mon, it's not like they're goin to kidnap you and goin' to perform experiments on you." 

"That's what you think." He shot her a look. "All right, all right. I'm kiddin'. I trust y'all." 

"No you don't." He stated matter-of-factly.

"So? At least you got me in here." 

"Whoa!" Kitty walked out from the living room, staring at the two with large astonished eyes. "Hey Gambit, Hey Rogue.. you're actually joining us?" 

Rogue nearly gagged at the younger girls' sugar sweet smile. "No. Actually Remy and I are—"

Remy cut her off by gesturing her upstairs. "Are about to get some business done." 

"Oh." Kitty said, shrugging it off. "Sexual stuff?" She asked, ever so casually. 

"No!" Remy snapped at her, as he and Rogue made their way upstairs. Kurt suddenly appeared out of nowhere besides Kitty.

"Wow."

"What?" He asked, stuffing a Twinkie into his mouth.

"I think I just _embarrassed_ Remy."

The German choked on his Twinkie. 

__

"Nice room. You have a blue cat or somethin'?" Rogue asked, making a face at the blue hairs everywhere. She sat down on Remy's bed, making herself comfortable.

"No." He, too, made a face at all the fur. That was something he wouldn't miss. "Kurt sheds a lot in the heat."

"Sheesh. At the boarding house all you get is the Blob's B.O on a high level, in the heat, along with a dehydrated Toad." 

"Sounds wonderful."

"Oh, it is." She mumbled, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Oh, what's this? A diary?" She dangled a familiar notebook in the air. "Let me guess, you're actually a nice sensitive guy inside." He snatched the book from her. "Or not. What are ya hidin'? Is that were you write all of your murderous plots and ideas?" 

He gave her a look. "How did you know?" He asked, sarcastically. "It's just a journal."

"Ooh, you write about me in there?" 

"No." Grumble grumble.

"Aww, you're the misunderstood type." She laid back on his bed, closing her eyes when her head hit the pillow. "How sweet.. If I didn't know how you really were with all of your vague memories in my head, it would be considered a turn on.." Rogue drifted off, smiling, as she slowly fell into a slumber. What she had said made little of no sense, mostly because she was exhausted. What? Haven't you ever gone on rambling nonsense when you were tired? Gee, I do it all the time. 

Remy just stared down at her, grinning. Her little senseless rambling amused him greatly. After continuing to stare at the sleeping Southerner for a few more minutes, he started to pack up his things in a duffel bag, making sure his notebook was the first thing to go in so it would be piled over with other junk.

When he was done, he quietly left the room, wanting to talk to the Professor.

__

"How do you plan on getting there?" 

"Train." 

"Do you have two tickets for a train?"

Remy smirked. "Don't need 'em; I got my ways." 

The Professor chose to ignore that part. "You will always have a room here, Remy." Short pause. "And Rogue is always welcomed." 

"Yeah, well, I have a feelin' we'll be back. Maybe not in a few hours, days, months, years; but we'll be back." 

"Foreshadowing?" Charles asked, raising his brows.               

The Acadian shrugged. "Just a feelin' Prof'." He turned on his heel and started walking towards the door.

"Remy?"

  
"Yeah?"

"Take a vehicle, that doesn't belong to Logan, in the garage. I don't want you getting in trouble for sneaking on a train."  

"If you say so." He mumbled, walking out of his office. '_Although I've never got caught before.'_

_'First time for everything._' Xavier admonished telepathically to him. 

__

"You're leaving?" Kitty practically yelled at Remy, who was standing outside his room. He immediately knew she had been eavesdropping on his short conversation with the Professor. "You an X-Men! You _can't_ leave."

"Sorry, Didn't know I was branded." He stated coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Everything for you is, like, a cover-up, isn't it?" She asked quietly, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Go away. Come back someday and be _yourself_." 

He rolled his eyes. "Who am I now?"

"A jerk."

"Ooh. A shot." 

"Oh, go screw yourself." She snapped, jerking past him. "I hate you, Gambit."

He stared back at her, feeling her emotions slip into his veins and circulated around him. She felt sad, and betrayed. He didn't believe her harsh words. 

"Sorry Kitty." He whispered to her, walking into his room to find Rogue fast asleep. He sighed heavily, closing the door behind him as he walked in and sat down at his desk. He still had a lot of decision making to do, starting with if he would go crawling back to the Thieves Guild.

__

"I don't care! He can leave." Kitty said to Kurt. She sat on her bed, looking possessed. "Really, I don't care!" 

"All right! My own room." Kurt said, trying to cheer her up. How exactly he was trying to cheer her up by saying that was unknown to anyone. She shot him a look. "Sheesh. Don't worry about it. You told me you were surprised he stayed this long so he was bound to leave sooner or later." She stared down at the ground. "What, cat got your tongue?" She merely sighed ever so softly. "Wow." He sat down next to her. "You must really like him."

She shrugged, feeling her face get hot. "Don't know but I'll miss him."

__

It was weird watching her while she slept. Not a bad weird, mind you. Remy sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at her relaxed face. The corner of his lips tugged back as he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead through white strands of hair. Her eyes immediately opened. He froze there, his head just hovering an inch above hers.

"You're invadin' my personal space." She whispered, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "I can't get you out of my head."

"You like me _that_ much?"

"I mean it quite literally." She stated, sitting up. 

"I was thinkin'."

"Did it hurt?" She teased, poking his shoulder. 

"Yes and I'm surprised you didn't smell the smoke." He said, rolling his eyes, knowing she might say something equivalent to that next. "When you said you wanted to go back down South.." He got tongue-tied, not certain on how to word what he wanted to say. "I'm headin' to Louisiana. You live in Mississippi.."

"Live_d_." She corrected him. "You want to know if I want to say in New Orleans with you, right?"

"You're a psychic."

"No, you're just easy to read." 

"You say the most caring things, _chérie_." 

  
"Only for you."

__

"Don't tell me you're goin' to go visit everyone and have an emotional goodbye." Rogue complained, as she put her gym bag into the black X-van they were taking.

"Nah. If I tell Cyke he might start cryin' from happiness." Remy said, smirking. He had talked to the Professor and announced that he was leaving now. Kitty had just stopped him in the hall, saying 'bye' and then just walked off. Kurt also stopped him and gave him a Twinkie, he also wished him good luck or something but Remy couldn't understand him with a burrito shoved into his mouth. "You ready?"

Rogue stared at him as she got into the passenger side. It was a stupid question. "The sooner we get out of Bayville, the better." 

He got into the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition. "I couldn't agree more."

Rogue just shrugged at his words, becoming quiet. Something told her he didn't exactly want to leave but she ignored the feeling. As she leaned back and closed her eyes, her only thoughts were finally getting away and being with the person who actually made her happy. She didn't even have to absorb him to shut him up.. 

Remy's thoughts weren't on leaving the institute; they were on what would happen back home. He could only hope things would be better there, like they were once. Before he joined the X-Men. As he glanced sideways at Rogue, he knew some things would get better and some wouldn't.

"Remy?"

"Hmm..?"

"Are you a drug dealer?"

__

**The end.**

**_Don't like it? Yeah, well, quality over quantity, or is it the other way around.. I don't know. They both look the same when you're half asleep. _**

****

****

**_I am planning to do a sequel. Someday. _**

****

****

**_I did have a small subplot about the notebook Remy wrote it. I just forgot about it but I'll explain more about it, and what he writes about in it in the sequel._**

****

****

**_I spent a week writing this chapter alone. I worked extremely hard on it so please, if you don't want me to have a mental breakdown, don't review and tell me that it wasn't the best I could do because I know that and don't complain about anything. _**

****

****

**_3_**

****

****

****


End file.
